


Later

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Sehun is kind of a fuckboy.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Sehun is a tiny innocent baby who should not be fetishized for his body because he is an amazingly talented dancer, singer, rapper and wonderful human being. 
> 
> That being said… fuck did that one magazine cover of him give me the wrong ideas. Honestly, until then I didn’t even find him sexy because, like I said, HE IS MY SWEET CHILD WHO MUST BE PROTECTED.
> 
> So…for this fanfiction, for the sake of my sanity, I kind of turned him into a playboy/ fuckboy????? 
> 
> Don’t Ask, I can’t explain it.

It was close to dawn already when Sehun returned from the filming set. He took a quick shower, and afterwards went to his room, towel lazily swung around his hips.  
He turned the light on and “what the fuck?!”  
The girl sleeping on his bed immediately shot up, the huge shirt she was wearing (he noticed it was one of Chanyeol’s) slipping further off her shoulder. It barely covered the top of her thighs, and the unwelcomed question of if she was even wearing panties (and what sort, thereof), popped up in his head.

Well, he fucking hated obsessive fans. After all, that was the only explanation he could think of to find a young woman he didn’t know sleeping in his bed. But, that didn’t change anything about how his dick stirred in interest.  
“Oh- oh I am so sorry! Chanyeol said”- She seemed pretty confused and out of it as she hastily got off the bed.

Okay. Not the only explanation then, Sehun thought, as he looked her up and down, all milky skin and slim legs, and the outline of full breasts beneath that oversized shirt, that she now tugged back into place, since it kept slipping off her shoulder.

He swallowed, fighting that confusing mix of sleep deprivation, irritation and the beginnings of arousal that had started to pool in to his stomach  
“Who the fuck are you?”, he asked, voice icy as he watched her get up.  
Damn. She was one fuckable little thing. And he had some very nice ideas what to do about that.  
“I- I met Chanyeol yesterday. And… I had a few problems, because… it’s a long story. Basically, I was lost without wallet and phone at the other side of town. He helped me and allowed me to stay here. And.. and he said this bed was free since you were away and…”I’m so sorry!”,she said again and bowed her head a little.

Sehun frowned and stayed silent before dragging a hand through his still damp hair.

Great. So Chanyeol, for whichever (probably not so innocent) reason had taken in this young girl and just decided to give away Sehun’s room for the night.

He was still irritated, but… with a twist or two, this would definitely end quite satisfyingly for him, he decided, as he wondered at the same time what that slim waist would feel like beneath his hands.

“Well, I guess it is Chanyeol I need to have this discussion with then. But… tomorrow. Go back to sleep, I”-“Oh! No,I cannot possibly steal your bed from you! I’ll just sleep on the”-

“No.”

Something about all of this naked skin and petite cuteness had him triggered to use his bedroom voice, the one he uses when ropes or blindfolds or a few other things are involved. It’s dominant, and it’s hard, and it demands to be obeyed.

Damn, he is so fucked, he decides, chastising himself a little bit, because now all he can think of is putting a blindfold on her.

She blushes pretty easily, and he wonders if she would bruise the same way, her milky skin turning a pretty shade of red if he would bite her or slap that round but he got a good view of just now, as she climbed back onto his bed.

Now she is nervously tugging the shirt over her thighs again as she licks those pretty pink lips once, before she says:  
“You… you needn’t bother Chanyeol. I mean… the bed is big enough, if you want to, you” - she must have interpreted his stare the wrong way, because sher cheeks immediately turn a deeper shade of red as she shyly looks away.  
“I mean… I… yeah, that was probably super weird to say? I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s…”, he tugs on his hair again for what feels like the uptenth time before he shakes his head and turns away.  
“Sleep”, he says before going back to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers on the way out.  
In the bathroom Sehun stares at himself in the mirror.  
Well. It has been some time before he got laid the last time, he argues as he throws the towel aside, giving his half-hard cock a lazy stroke, and it kicks off all of his favourite fantasies and memories, replacing those of some other woman with those pink wet little mouth and pretty eyes. He wonders what that mouth would feel like, hot and tight around him as she would blink up at him.

There is a certain streak of innocence about her, and Sehun has an inkling it might wouldn’t be the most experienced or best blowjob, but damn, somehow that turned him on even more. His dick jerks in interest, and he honestly contemplates, for al it would be worth, if he could charm her to let him fuck her. Probably. But getting her to give him a blowjob might be a little bit harder, and honestly, right now he is just way beyond exhausted to get into anything big. But fuck, does the idea alonge get him off… he gathers up some precome, balancing himself against the mirror as watches himself through it;  
His long, thick veiny cock, taint muscles and long limbs. Sehun finds himself hot, he can’t deny it.  
It would be even hotter with her body to contrast him though, and he imagines her, tight around his cock, round butt pressed to his front as he fucks into her.  
One hand around her throat maybe, as he looks into her eyes through the mirror, and he can almost hear her soft moans, her cheeks hot. Yeah, he thinks. She would probably be into that.  
Fuck- he comes to the idea of her, clasping her tight little pussy around him, coming for him, from being choked by his long fingers around her neck.  
He is panting, and almost considers taking another cold shower, but he can already see the faint light of day outside.  
He is free tomorrow, but he wants to be up early, before she is up.  
So, he cleans himself up and puts on boxers (usually he would sleep naked) before going back to his room.  
Not that he has any plans for now, but tomorrow-he’s still coming down from his high, imagination playing over and over, but she is fast asleep, soft breaths and hair falling into her eyes.  
He silently sighs, wondering what the fuck is even wrong with him, before making to lay down on the other side of the bed.

 

When she wakes up it is on an unfamiliar comfortable bed, and she gives a content sigh as she rolls over, shirt riding up over her bare stomach and she enjoys the cool air against her skin before blinking her eyes open- and finds herself staring at a lot of naked, hard muscles.  
Sehun looks away from his phone, shirtless from where he is propped up against the headrest.  
“Morning”, he says, eyes wandering over her naked stomach and waist.  
“Oh! Good-good morning”, she says and feels her cheeks grow hot. .He must have noticed.  
“What? First time waking up next to a naked gorgeous man?… just kidding, I’m wearing boxers”, he adds, when her eyes flicker lower, to the blanket around his hips.  
"Oh no, I just….”- she feels her cheeks go red.

This isn’t how things should be. And she has to clarify this, quick, before-

“This. Oh god. I’m so sorry. It’s just… I kind of… am a fan?”, she says, toying with the blanket as she sits up and tugs the the shirt back down over her thighs.  
Sehun stay silent, which can’t be good.  
“And I swear I won’t say a word about anything but… it just feels really creepy, because I know you and like you a lot but to you I am just some weird stranger in your bed and”-  
“Don’t worry about it”, Sehun interrupts her, apparently more amused by her stumbling confession than creeped out.  
"Ah, I just….” She hesitates, nervously cards a hand through her hair, before-  
“I’m really sorry. I should go.”  
“No.”  
It’s that voice again, the one he also used yesterday, that makes her feel as if she would get weak in the knees if she was standing, as if she just wants to drop to her knees, the one that gives her all sorts of wrong ideas, and - this is wrong. They have been nothing but nice to her, and here she is, fantasizing about him and-  
She gulps as she stares into Sehun’s hard, dark eyes before he turns his phone off and turns his full attention to her, and all she can think of is how with that voice he could make her do anything, and how exclusive his wide, muscular chest and shoulders would feel beneath her touch.  
When he extends a hand and cards it through her hair her breath kind of stops, all her brain is doing is imagining that he would tighten his grip, that he would…  
“Relax”, Sehun says with an amused tilt to his voice, before- before he leans in and kisses her.  
She kind of freezes in shock, but then he probes against her lips again, and they fall open for him so easily.  
Her body wants this, and it knows what it’s doing.  
Sehun doesn’t hesitate, he is a confident kisser, and it makes her feel inept and clumsy but he doesn’t seem to mind, his other hand on her thigh a second later.  
His hand starts to wander and she squirms, breathless as every flicker of his tongue has her busy to keep up, and then-she whines, a high and kind of pathetic noise when two of his fingers rub against the soaked center of her panties.  
She grabs onto his shoulders for dear life, eyes wide and her hips buckle towards him as she closes her eyes.  
He pulls back a little, the other hand in between her legs pressed against her, unhesitating and edges her on as she realizes he is a lot more experienced at this than her, probably a lot more than any guy she has ever made out with, because among them nobody was so forward, so…  
“You alright there, babe?”, he asks and she hastily nods.  
“Open your eyes and look at me.”  
She does, swallowing another little noise as his fingers slide against her core one more time.  
“You okay with this?”, Sehun asks and she nods hastily.  
“I need you to say it.”  
Her cheeks feel so hot as she looks at him, realizing he is also turned on, obvious tent in his pants, and her fingers kind of itch to explore that.  
“Yes. Please… please keep- ahh!”, she says then, and he smirks, pushing her panties aside and thrusting into her before she even finishes.  
She can’t hold back an outright moan this time and hastily presses her hand against her lips.  
Sehun pulls it back immediately, just like the fingers he had inside her.  
His fingers are hard around her chin as he looks down at her.  
“Stop that. I like to hear the noises you make.”  
“Oh…okay”, she whispers, even though the thought of openly moaning for him makes her feel dirty.  
“Just say if you want to stop. You just looked like you wanted to be kissed, but you seem a little overwhelmed right now.”  
“Yeah, I mean, I… I want this, i just… I’ve never done this before.”  
“This?”  
She bites her lips and she can practically hear it click in his brain.  
“Ah… Are you a virgin?”  
“Y… yes.”  
“And probably not up to changing that right now?”  
She looks up at him, open mouthed, but he is completely serious about it.  
“I… it’s just… a little fast, and”-  
“Do you finger yourself?”, he asks then without letting her finish.  
“Yes”, she answers, hiding behind her hands again, but again Sehun pulls them down, and she can feel her own sticky wetness on his long fingers.  
“Stop it.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just embarrassing, and…”  
“Ever thought about me while doing that?”  
The scandalized look on her face and the blush creeping into her cheeks are answer enough, and she kind of feels like dissolving into a little puddle of embarrassment and pent up sexual frustration.  
“I mean, you are a fan after all. Well, if that makes it easier… I jerked off yesterday after finding you here in my bed. You just looked… too delicious which makes me think… you mind taking that shirt off for me? i want to see you properly.”  
Before she can lose the confidence his kind-of-confession have given her she hastily nods and pulls the shirt over her head, a little more confident now. Hell, that idea alone, what he must have looked like yesterday makes her squirm.

The air feels cool against her skin as she slides the shirt off, but she feels way too hot anyways.

She was rewarded with a low “fuck”, that he murmured beneath his breath, before big warm hands were on her waist before his hands slid up, cupping her breasts and flicking over her nipples briefly, which basically spring erect under his touch.  
“FUCK, baby you’re so hot.”  
She basically arched into his touch as she keened under his appreciative, heavy gaze.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

She jumped, all lust suddenly evaporating, as she heard Chanyeol’s voice through the door.

“Hey, you up already?”

“Fuck”, Sehun swears beneath his breath as he quickly gets out of bed.

“Just a minute!”

“Sehun?”, comes Chanyeol’s surprised voice, before he opens the door the next second.

WIthout even thinking about it, she hastily tugs the blanket up over her naked shoulders and closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“I…err… got home a little while ago and wanted to grab some clothes after showering, and uhm…then there’s this girl in my bed?”

“Is she still asleep?”

“….yeah.”

Chanyeol sighs.

“Baekhyun yesterday almost tore me a new one for bringing her here, but she was pretty much lost, and crying, and… it’s a long story. Uhm, I’ll go to the kitchen, how about you grab some clothes and then come there?”

“Sure.”

She can hear footsteps leaving the room and carefully blinks up at Sehun, who is standing in front of his closet, palms and forehead pressed against it as he takes a deep breath.

“I swear to fucking god”, he grumbles as he pushes back, “Chanyeol has the WORST possible timing.”

“I…yeah”, she can’t help but agree.

He comes back over, cups the back off her head and kisses her, still hungry and filthy and half hard and she wonders how the hell Chanyeol didn’t notice.

“Sehun?”  
He groans when Chanyeol calls for him.

“Later?”, he asks then.

She can’t help but smile, despite her cheeks growing hot again at his suggestive smirk.

“Later”, she agrees before Sehun grabs his clothes and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Sehun you deserve all the love, and none of it just because you are hot or have a six-pack or whatever. 
> 
> Kinda hate myself for writing this but okay. 
> 
> Also….drop kudos/ a message in my inbox if i should write another part??


End file.
